Childhood Rhapsody
by Rantai Bintang
Summary: It has been a long time since the first time I know her. I don't why or how, but I know the feeling is there. And I don't want to let my feeling die. ShirouxLeysritt


Childhood Rhapsody

 **Disclaimer : I own NOTHING, Fate (series) material is not MINE, this is just FREE entertainment.**

* * *

Knock knock

I am knocking the door in front of me. The door is belongs to my housemate, a girl with a short silver hair and red eyes. She opens the door with a shocked look. Well, it's rare for me to seek her after all.

"Shirou, what's wrong?"

Leysritt asked for the must. I look at her figure, slender body with a great asset. She uses a white-pink shirt and black short pants, a suggestive attire if I should say.

"I, I, Stuck with, some, math trouble, ca-can you help me?" I rise up my book to show it to her. I give her my smile, a very pathetic smile.

"Sure, come in." She opened the door wide for me to come in.

Her room is slightly messy. There is some book in the floor and her bed with a doll on it, a large teddy bear doll, is messy. But you can't deny that it is a girl room. She has some make up on the mirror table. I don't know what is it function, but yeah sometime Leysritt uses a light make up. She has a share amount of book in her book shelves, novels and some mangas and unexpectedly some science magazine. The wall's color is pink and white, an image color of her I guess. Yup, you can't deny it as a girl room. Not with all the strawberry scent, her scent, in the air.

My cheek flusters, ah I shouldn't hear what Issei says this day. I really shouldn't.

"Shirou, you can sit down."

She already sit at the small table which now in the middle of the room. She hugs the teddy bear doll tightly while looking at me. I can barely see her figure, but my head is hot right now.

"Ah, yes, sure."

I put down my book and sit in front of her. I ask her all the question that I unable to answers. I may listen to what Issei told me to do this day. But I really have some trouble with math question. It's really depressing to trick her to do this, but yeah, I really stuck.

I stretched out my hand, my works has finally done. I look at Leysritt, she hug her doll tightly and bury her face in its back. Did she already sleep?

"Leysritt?"

"Yes!"

I call to her and she answers immediately. It's kind of awkward since I just want to call her to make sure whether she sleeps or not. I decided to make something up.

"So you still save Weiss, huh."

She tilts her head to side. She looks confuse with my question.

"Yeah of course, he is my treasure."

"Heem, I see."

I look at Weiss, the Tedy Bear doll. It is Leysritt tenth birthday present from me. At that time I work at a café to buy it. It is one hell of work, but it's worth it. And I am glad that she still holds it dear even till now.

I stand up, looks like she already at her limits. Since a while she always buries her face in Weiss. Take long enough and she will sleep eventually.

"Okay then, I guess today is enough. Thanks Leysritt."

She quickly brings up her face and look at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course and you look really sleepy. I shouldn't hold you from your bed."

"If you want to hold me with those kind of things, then I will welcome it though."

She mutters something that I can't hear.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

She hastens to answer my question. Well, if she doesn't want to answer it I guess it's fine.

"Okay then. I will probably come again if I have some more trouble." I guess I will keep doing this.

"Yeah, you will. No, you shall. No, you have to."

"Err, okay." I walk to the door and Leysritt still sits at the table.

I turn around and give my greeting,

"Good night, Leysritt."

"Good night, Shirou."

And close the door.

-Interlude-

"Where are you coming from?"

After I go back from Leysritt room, I decide that I need some cold water to calm myself down. And in the dinning room I meet with Sella-san.

"Good night, Sella-san."

"Good night, Shirou."

She reluctantly answer my greeting. I use this chance to took a bottle from refrigerator. She must be here to talks something to me.

After I drink, I ask her, "so what do you want to ask again." Yeah, there is a question that I let hang in the air.

"I ask you, where you coming from?"

"From my room."

Yeah, I come from my room, but looks like Sella-san doesn't content with such answer. She looks at me with a great malice. It takes a really great force for me to voice my answer.

"Err, I come from Leysritt room."

And she snaps.

"Shirou-san, how dare you visit a girl room at night. You know it is unappropriate for a healthy young man to visit a girl room at night. I really know that you are an healthy boy with an healthy body. So it is fine for you to take your stress out, but you should do something like that to some magazines and such things. You shouldn't take your stress out to an innocent girl. You shouldn't force and push Leysritt down in the bed, and kiss her lips, and her breast, and her thigh, and then rouse her, and make her reluctantly want to make out—"

"Wait, wait, just wait, Sella-san."

I already steel my heart to take Sella-san's lecture, but I don't steel my heart to take that kind of lecture.

"You should probably drink first than you shall let me explain myself. Okay."

She only nods to what I say. I give her my glass to drink.

"Okay. So I am from Leysritt room" she glares at me "because I…need…some help with my math problem. Is that reason good enough for you?"

"I guess." She buy me easily, it's not weird. Leysritt is really good at math after all. "So you don't have an eye to Leysritt aren't you?"

Ah, that's question, is hard to answer. I am only stare at her and smile weakly.

"You don't have, don't you?"

"Haah.." I sigh. I can't lie to her, I just bad at lying. "It's hard to not have an eye at her. Please don't look at me like that."

Sella-san give me hate gaze. But her gaze lacks malice. It's different from before.

"Look, we have live together for almost ten years now. She is the nearest girl that I know for all those times. And she is cute, really, really cute. How can I not fall in love with her?"

Her looks start to calm down.

"And no, I will not push her down and forced myself to her. That just not going to happen. If I do that, you are free to kill me because that kind of behavior is not what they call love."

I look at her. I want her to know that I am serious about it.

She sighs, "fine then, I guess you deserve your chance then." She said that, reluctantly agree to my quest.

"Thanks, Sella-san."

"BUT, there is no sex until you two married. If you won't agree to that agreement then I will not support your will to love her."

I shrug and look at her, "fine then. There is no harm to wait one or three years for something like sex." I am walking out from the dinner room back to my own room. It's already too late to stay up.

Before I am outside, I turn around and look at Sella-san. "By the way Sella-san" I call at her. "thank you for the indirect kiss. That is my first kiss anyway."

I am running to my room.

-To be continue (?)-

 **I hit the wall with Counter Guardians, I haven't read the visual novel yet and I want to finish it before I continue with CG.**

 **This story is to clear those walls in front of me. So then you *look at wall* get out of my sight.**

 **And yeah, I will either continue write it or not. Depend on my mood.**


End file.
